


七宗罪系列汉澈篇——暴戾

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Kudos: 1





	七宗罪系列汉澈篇——暴戾

暴戾

“浄……浄汉尼……你冷静……冷静啊……”  
崔胜澈无措地被面无表情的长发男人压制在墙角，对方正埋头在脖颈处来回啃咬。  
粗重的喘息使角落的空气无法降温，不只是锁骨，喉结都被男人用舌头勾勒着小巧精致的形状。  
垂敛的眸色暗了暗，崔胜澈就是用这里发出美妙的声音的……  
尹净汉慢慢咬合牙关，并不算尖锐的牙齿陷入了细嫩的皮肉，崔胜澈哀哀地啊了一声试图祈求对方的温柔。  
粉嫩的舌尖点在不断颤抖的喉结上，崔胜澈被禁锢在两侧的手腕用力挣了挣，想要脱离尹净汉的控制。  
“浄……汉……kaka咳”  
尹净汉眼眸里流光一转，迅速抬起头来松开了对崔胜澈的皓锢。  
崔胜澈猛地能够正常说话了，双手抚上刚被蹂蹑摧残过得脖颈一阵咳嗽，以一种无支点靠在墙角被提着的姿势保持了良久，腿软慢慢麻痹了崔胜澈的腿神经。  
顺势滑着墙面蹲了下来，崔胜澈将自己缩成小小的一团，可怜的模样让人不禁心生怜惜，奈何面前的男神仅是眉毛抽动了一下，便再无动作。  
尹净汉环胸固执地盯着崔胜澈的头顶，小小的一团似乎正在颤抖，从他的这个角度正好可以看到刚在他在崔胜澈身上留下的所有印记。  
不知僵持了多久，尹净汉首先开了嗓，语气是崔胜澈熟悉的，即将爆发的沉怒。  
“给你一秒钟，起来或者被cao死，选一个”  
崔胜澈毫不犹豫地拉住尹净汉的胳膊把自己的身子带了起来，然后乖顺地低着头抿住嘴唇，手里还拈着尹净汉的袖角。  
腿神经正在苏醒的过程中，麻木和瘙痒让崔胜澈小腿不停都哆嗦，连带着尹净汉都得搂住他帮他维持平衡。  
尹净汉微睁的半目死死盯着崔胜澈禁闭的双瞳，呼之欲出地想要扒开那一层肉膜跟漂亮的瞳孔对视，从惊惧中找到更深一点的那抹爱恋。  
除却刚开始几声小心翼翼的呼唤外崔胜澈不再吭声，不敢也不能。  
他早没力气了，在这旖旎的深吻里，心甘情愿掉入深渊，与黑暗共沉沦。  
“浄汉，来吧”  
崔胜澈睁开眼睛，一滴眼泪顺着右边脸庞滑落。  
真挚的，纯粹的，像他名字一样清澈的眼睛。  
尹净汉呼吸骤然沉重起来。  
愈发粗暴的动作是他给予的回应。

崔胜澈在沉沦中搂紧了尹净汉的肩背。  
他是尹净汉的救赎。  
他亦是自己的。


End file.
